Dear J
by jeje100607
Summary: Kisah seorang Shim Changmin dalam melaksanakan tugasnya, di bantu oleh Jung Yunho yang merupakan hantu sama sepertinya. Apakah ada rahasia di balik tugasnya tersebut? Lalu bagaimana kisah cinta Yunho dan kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong yang harus terpisah oleh maut? Akankah Tuhan berbaik hati pada mereka? Yunjae and Homin Story. Prolog


**Dear J**

**Genre** : Romance, friendship, fantasy, comedy

**Rating** : Pg 13

**Cast** : All member dbsk and others

**Pairing** : Yun-jae, Ho-min

**Prolog**

Didalam kamar itu, seorang pria sedang menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, meski begitu ia masih bisa melihat melalui sela-sela jarinya. Sebuah foto yang bergambar dirinya dengan seorang pria lain. Didalam foto itu mereka saling merangkul dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hiks..kenapa..kenapa begitu cepat? Hiks.." Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, lalu menjambak rambutnya yang sudah berantakkan.

"Aku..hiks, aku membutuhkanmu, tapi kau hiks"

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menangis. Ia seorang pria dan akan pantang baginya untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi sejak kemarin airmatanya turun tak terkontrol dari matanya. Ia marah, ia kesal pada Tuhan yang telah melakukan ini padanya.

"Semua sudah berakhir, kau pergi meninggalkanku, Yunho" Pria itu mengangkat foto tadi lalu merobeknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

Ia lalu melemparnya ke udara, membuat lembaran itu berterbangan ke sembarang arah.

Pria bernama Jaejoong itu bangun dari atas tempat tidur, lalu pergi keluar dari kamar yang sudah ia diami selama bertahun-tahun.

Seperginya Jaejoong, lembaran kecil foto tadi bergerak bagai tertiup angin, berterbangan ke satu arah diatas tempat tidur lalu menyatu kembali menjadi foto seperti sebelumnya, tanpa bekas sobekan atau apapun, bersih seperti beberapa menit lalu. Foto itu kembali terbang, lalu masuk melalui sela laci nakas samping tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu hujan lebat membasahi kota seoul, menjadikannya dingin dan sebagian orang lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah. Tapi tidak untuk seseorang. Dengan baju kerja yang basah, ia berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menerobos lebatnya hujan itu, karena kalau tidak kekasih cantiknya akan menunggu lama. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya itu marah seperti 2 minggu lalu.

Saat berjalan di tepi jalan, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia telah sampai di sebrang apartement kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkah saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, tanpa ia sadari sebuah truk datang dengan cepat. Ia menoleh kearah kanan, sebuah lampu menyorot tepat di matanya hingga ia tak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya.

**Bruk..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Changmin tertutup rapat ketika menyaksikan kejadian didepan matanya, ia berdiri dibawah pohon dengan pakaian putihnya. Didepan sana, terlempar seseorang yang baru saja tertabrak truk. Setelah merasa tak ada orang—karena jalanan itu cukup sepi, ia pun berjalan kearah korban tabrak lari tadi.

Ia menoleh kesekitar, lalu melihat pada tubuh yang berlumuran darah dibawah. Pria itu begitu mengenaskan, darah mengalir banyak dari belakang kepalanya, terbawa oleh hujan kesepanjang jalan.

"Menyedihkan.." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu melihat kearah apartemen yang masih jauh didepannya, tepat kelantai 5 yang terang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin duduk disebuah bangku, memilih dibagian tengah meski banyak kursi disekitarnya.

"Shim Changmin" Changmin yang menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di akademi ini?" Tanya orang yang duduk disebuah kursi belakang meja dengan setumpuk kertas yang tidak orang lain tahu apa isinya.

"3 tahun" Jawab Changmin.

**Brak..**

"Buruk sekali" Orang itu menempelkan stempel pada salah satu kertas dan cukup membuat Changmin kaget dengan bunyinya.

Changmin menghela nafas, lalu orang didepannya berbicara lagi, "Menurut catatan kelakuanmu di akademi, kau mendapat nilai C"

Changmin mengiyakan dalam hati, "Dan dalam jangka 3 tahun itu, nilaimu tak berubah. Apa kau tak ingin reinkarnasi?"

"Tentu saja ingin" Jawab Changmin dengan kesal.

Orang yang berpakaian hitam itu menghela nafas, lalu mengambil salah satu kertas diantara tumpukan kertas tadi. Ia membaca isi kertas itu lalu melihat pada Changmin.

"Untuk itu, Yang Mulia memberimu tugas. Jika kau berhasil maka kau akan reinkarnasi. Tapi jika tidak, maka kau akan jadi hantu selamanya" Kata orang itu. Changmin mendelik. Tugas? Teman-temannya tidak ada yang diberi tugas untuk reinkarnasi, hanya kembali ke akademi jika terus mendapat nilai C.

"Yang Mulia berbaik hati padamu, Shim. Jadi aku harap kau tak mengecewakannya" Lanjut orang itu. Changmin mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, apa tugasku dan berapa lama aku harus mengerjakannya?" Tanyanya lalu menuruni tangga untuk dapat mendekat pada orang tadi.

Orang tadi membaca kembali kertas yang tadi ia ambil, lalu melihat pada Changmin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Waktunya cukup lama, 3 bulan. Dan ini tugasmu" Orang itu menyerahkan kertas yang dari tadi ia pegang pada Changmin. Changmin membaca banyak tulisan dalam kertas itu termasuk tugas-tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ooh..Tuhan" Seru Changmin setelah mengingat alasannya ada disini.

Changmin berjongkok didepan tubuh berlumuran darah itu, lalu meneliti wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah dada pria itu, meremat lalu menariknya, membuat sesuatu berwarna putih terang keluar dari dalam dada itu.

"_Oh men_, cepatlah keluar!" Gerutunya sebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara pemakaman itu berjalan dengan cukup menyedihkan. Semua orang yang datang tak bisa menahan haru ketika tangisan pilu seseorang terdengar disana.

"_Andwee_! Tidak Yunho..hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku, _**ANDWEEEE**_**!**"

Suara itu adalah milik Jaejoong. Ia terus meronta dipelukan sahabatnya—Junsu.

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_. Kau jangan begini" Kata Junsu menenangkan Jaejoong. Yoochun—sahabat sekaligus kekasih Junsu ikut merasakan bagaimana sedihnya Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah 4 tahun bersama dan berencana menikah 3 bulan lagi, tapi kecelakaan itu menghapuskan semua itu. Jaejoong harus menelan pil pahit, batal menikah dan kehilangan kekasih dalam kejadian tragis.

Saat pertama kali polisi mengabarkan tentang kecelakaan itu, hatinya tertohok. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua itu, tapi setelah melihat sendiri wajah mayat itu, kakinya tak mampu lagi berpijak. Itu jasad Yunho, kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin berjalan santai dilorong rumah sakit, mengabaikan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang ditempat itu. Ia berjalan kebagian informasi, dan tepat setelah kedatangannya, datang dengan tergesa seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Dimana kamar mayatnya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Anda harus berjalan mengikuti lorong ini lalu berbelok kekanan dan tinggal mencari pintu yang bertulisan, kamar mayat" Kata wanita pekerja loket informasi itu. Changmin menyeringai. Ia tidak perlu mengacaukan pekerjaan wanita itu hanya untuk melihat gambar peta rumah sakit.

Setelah itu Changmin kembali berjalan dengan angkuh, menuju tempat yang dicarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, Yoona. Hiks ini ibu, jangan tinggalkan ibu hiks..." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah prihatin. Ia berdiri disamping ranjang mayat, ikut melihat sosok perempuan berwajah pucat.

"Anda harus tenang bu" Kata petugas kamar mayat yang mendampingi ibu tadi.

Ibu itu meronta, terus menangis dan petugas itu harus menenangkannya dengan membawa ibu itu keluar.

**Bruk..**

Changmin kembali menyeringai. Ia senang melihat pintu kamar mayat itu tertutup, membuat ruangan ini gelap. Ia lalu berjalan kearah sebuah lemari pendingin mayat yang cukup besar, lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu.

"Jung Yunho, lemari nomer 27" Kata Changmin sambil melihat kertas yang ia ambil dari kantung baju petugas tadi. Setelahnya ia melempar kertas itu sembarangan.

"Huhu, aku mendapatkanmu" Changmin mengusap tangannya berulang kali sambil menyeringai. Ia yang sudah menemukan lemari tempat mayat Yunho, lalu menarik pegangan lemari hingga benda itu keluar dan menampilkan sosok beku Yunho yang memucat.

"Haha, Shim Changmin _ddaebak_" Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi korban tidak memiliki keluarga?" Tanya seorang pria berpakaian polisi.

"Benar, pak. Saya sudah mencari alamat rumah sesuai dengan kartu identitas korban, dan menurut tetangga bahwa korban adalah anak yatim piatu" Jelas anak buahnya. Mereka berdua sedang menuju kekamar mayat untuk melihat mayat itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya saya sudah menghubungi kekasih korban dan tadi pagi ia sudah melihat korban" Lanjutnya. Mereka telah tiba didepan kamar mayat.

"Korban tabrak lari semalam ada disini, pak" Kata petugas kamar mayat. Ia lalu membuka lemari itu hingga menampilkan sosok berwajah pucat.

"Ini korbannya, pak" Kata petugas itu.

Mereka semua tak tahu tipuan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Shim Changmin. Jasad itu bukan milik Yunho, Changmin menukarnya dengan orang lain dan membuat luka di pipi serta dahi pria itu mirip seperti Yunho. Lalu kemana jasad yang asli?

Beberapa jam lalu Changmin keluar dari dalam kamar mayat, menyeret sebuah kantung besar yang ia bawa dari tempat akademinya. Kantung itu dapat menyembunyikan jasad Yunho agar mudah ia bawa tanpa diketahui orang lain. Semua itu dipersiapkan oleh petugas akademi.

"Huh, kau berat sekali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 hari setelah acara pemakaman Yunho, Jaejoong masih tampak murung. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah dan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya menjadi khawatir. Seperti saat ini, kedua sahabatnya datang berkunjung, tapi Jaejoong hanya berbaring ditempat tidur, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Tanya Junsu yang duduk diatas ranjang Jaejoong.

"Kau bahkan menolak tawaran pemotretan karena masalah ini" Yoochun yang duduk disofa sudut kamar menambahkan. Junsu mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan sang kekasih.

Jaejoong membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu mendelik kearah Junsu.

"Kalian tak tahu bagaimana perasaan ku. Aku baru saja kehilangan Yunho. Hiks" Jaejoong menangis lagi, menutupi kembali wajahnya dengan selimut.

Junsu dan Yoochun menghela nafas bersamaan. Ternyata percuma menasehati sahabat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah toples bening yang berisi gumpalan cahaya. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Saatnya keluar, Jung" Serunya senang.

Changmin membuka toples itu hingga gumpalan cahaya tadi melayang keluar dari sana. Changmin menanti dengan sabar cahaya itu menyebar dari atas kebawah membentuk sesosok tubuh manusia. Sosok pria itu tidak memakai penutup apapun termasuk bagian bawahnya.

Changmin terpana dengan hal yang terjadi didepan matanya. Ia merasa takjub, ternyata apa yang petugas akhirat itu katakan adalah benar.

Pria yang baru Changmin bebaskan itu melihat kesekitar lalu memandang kearah Changmin.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya pria itu. Changmin menepuk tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati pria yang ternyata Yunho itu.

"Wow..wow..wow" Takjubnya sambil berputar disekitar tubuh Yunho, meneliti tubuh itu lalu menyeringai ketika melihat bagian bawah.

"Besar.." Katanya sambil membentuk kedua tangan seperti bola bisbol, lalu ia melihat pada miliknya sendiri dan menghela nafas, setidaknya miliknya cukup panjang.

Yunho tak mengerti apa-apa dan masih sibuk melihat sekitar.

"Kenapa aku tak pakai baju?" Tanya Yunho setelah sadar dengan keadaannya.

Changmin tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya didada, "Aku akan meminjamkanmu baju" Jawab Changmin, lalu tangan kirinya terangkat dan sebuah kain berwarna putih terlihat disana.

"Pakai ini, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" Lanjut Changmin sambil menyerahkan baju itu pada Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah aku berjalan kaki menuju apartement kekasihku, lalu saat menyebrang ada sesuatu yang menabrakku. Setelah itu.." Yunho menunduk. Ia menyesali semua kejadian itu. Changmin yang duduk didepannya menatap iba pada pria itu. Mereka kini duduk dilantai saling berhadapan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku pun pernah merasakan bagaimana kesalnya kita setelah mati" Kata Changmin, ikut bersedih karena nasib mereka hampir sama.

"Tapi..siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa bersamaku dan apa setelah mati kita menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho yang merasa heran.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Ceritanya panjang, yang pasti aku adalah hantu sama sepertimu" Jelas Changmin. Yunho mengangguk, pantas saja ia merasa mempunyai ikatan dengan Changmin. Ternyata nasib mereka tak jauh beda.

Kedua hantu yang sedang bersedih itu saling menunduk, mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka masih hidup. Terutama Changmin yang nyaris lupa kenapa ia bisa mati. Terlalu lama berada di akademi dan berbuat onar membuat ia melupakan hal-hal dramatis yang ada di hidupnya dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ff ini genrenya comedy yah, gak ada angst dan hurt, yang ada cuma hal-hal gokil yang dilakukan sama Changmin dan Yunho ^_^

kenapa pairingnya homin? Ya karena mereka banyak adegan berdua, bukan sebagai kekasih ya tapi sebagai teman. Pairing utamanya tetap Yunjae. Nanti adegan sama Jaejoong juga banyak kok. Hehe.

Ff ini updatenya gantian sama king 2 hearts ya.

Semoga suka ^_^

See you next chap~


End file.
